it started with a drawing
by twilightno1fanxx
Summary: Bella dreams about a boy. rosalie emmet and jasper make her draw him. they know who it is and they take her to the volturi to help her find him. how will the volturi react? will they accept her? where are carlisle esme edward and alice? Please read !
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, im moving on from the jasper Bella fanfic and im going to write an alec and bella fanfic. I still love you Jasper! My last story didn't get many reviews and what a lot of people complained about is that my chapters are short. My keyboard had lost its space bar so it's an effort to type. So please review, for my fingers sake!

Bella's pov

I woke up sweating and panting. Another bad dream. I suppose I cannot say they are bad but it's the same one every night and its starting to scare me

_Bella's dream,_

_I sit there in Edwards meadow and mine, Edward is not with me however im not alone. A mysterious boy comes and sits next to me. It's really dark so I cannot see much of him, just his smooth brown hair and his red eyes staring into mine. He leans forward to kiss me, and then a shadow appeared. It's Edward…._

I have this dream every night and I cannot get this boy out of my head. Rosalie and Emmet come and knock on my door, along with Jasper.

"Hey bella boo, why ya all sweaty?" asks Emmet. Finally I cannot stand it any longer and I tell Rosalie, Emmet and jasper about my dream. They listen then Jasper speaks at the end.

"Can you draw this boy for us," he asked, "it sound like Edward isn't your real mate and he is."

"Ok." I stuttered. Of course Edward wasn't my real mate. A few nights ago I had caught him kissing Alice. Jasper had been upset and so had I. But my dream kept we alive every night. It persuaded me to carry on living.

I took out my drawing book and took a 2h pencil and lightly drew the boys face. His brown hair and his red eyes. I made them brighter than the rest of his face. He looked familiar but I couldn't name his face. I then turned the drawing round. Rosalie gasped, Jasper groaned and Emmet faked a laugh.

"You know who that is don't you?" asked Emmet.

"No I Don't." I said puzzled.

"It's flipping' ALEC from the Volturi!" Yelled Rosalie/

Suddenly everything came flooding back. He was the one that held me when Felix was trying to kill Edward and when Jane was hurting him. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ALEC!.

I screamed into my pillow.

"Not him!" I yelled. I immediately regretted it. I felt a rush of guilt rushing over me.

"This gives us not choice but to travel to volterra. Oh dear Bella, why do you always cause trouble. Esme and Carlisle wont be very happy." Said Jasper, already planning ahead.

"Hey, who said were telling mom and dad? NOT ME!" Said Emmet. "We cannot tell them, they wont let you go. We'll have to do a runner.

"I'll pack Bella and mine bags. Bella you go and tell Charlie you are going to move to Alaska early because of uni and Emmet and Jasper pack your bags and book us the first flight to volterra." Said Rosalie. Everything was a blur after that.

I pulled up outside the drive and opened the door. This was probably the last time I'd see Charlie so I had to get it over quickly.

"Hey Bella, ain't seen you today. Everything alright?" He asked.

"Well…. There has been a change of plans," I started. "Were moving to Alaska tonight, The University is requesting we go early."

Charlie looked taken back. Then he smiled.

"Well that's fine bella. I'm happy to see you're happy. I hope you have a wonderful time." He said. I could tell he couldn't wait to be on his own. I know he loves me but he is fed up of me moaning over Edward.

"Thanks dad. For everything." I said and rushed out the door.

Luckily Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet were waiting in the car for me. We drove in silence to the airport.

Jasper's pov

I know vampires don't get tired but everyone's emotions were making me fell exhausted. Bella was feeling extremely guilty. But I could detect a bit of hop among the guilt. Emmet was excited, probably because it was something different from our boring vampire life. Rosalie was determined to help bella find her mate. She and bella had become really close since Edward cheated on her.

We pulled up outside the airport. It was now 5 o'clock and our flight wasn't until eight. Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Alice were out hunting, but in a few minutes they'd find out. I realized we should have booked an earlier flight. I told Rosalie this. Suddenly I had an idea. I ran up to the front desk and told them I needed an earlier flight. I manipulated her emotions and she booked us in on the half five flight.

I announced it to Bella Emmet and Rosalie and we boarded the plane.

Rosalie's pov

We have been on this plane for about 10 minutes and Bella is already asleep. She must be really confused. I have empathy for her. Suddenly my phone rang and Carlisle's picture came up.

"Guys. Its Carlisle!" I hissed.

"You're going to have to answer it." Said Jasper

"Make something up." Giggled Emmet. "Remember this is a top secret mission." Trust Emmet to act like this

"Hale's Phone. How may I help this person on the other end.?" I said with irritation in my voice.

"WHERE IS BELLA?" Carlisle practically yelled. I sat there stunned then I answered.

"We're taking her on holiday." I replied. She wants to have some brother and sister bonding time."

"Well you could have told us first." Stated Carlisle. "Alice said you were on your way to the volturi. How do you explain that?" He asked.

"No. We are stopping in volterra then getting a second plane to Paris (**A/N I don't know where they would go from volterra so…)**

"Oh. I suppose we cannot trust Alice any more. I'm sorry for doubting you Rosalie." Carlisle said back.

"Okay." I said and put the phone down.

Emmett's pov

YAY. It's nice to be doing something other than playing video games. It's like a top-secret mission. Our goal is to get Bella to Alec or something like that. She looked dead cute while she asleep. Awww poor bella. I was totally bored so I pulled out my ipod and started playing temple run. I beat my high score then fall off at one point. I decide I'm red up of it and I turn on the TV.

There isn't anything decent on. I sigh in defeat and watch Zombie Island. It was rubbish. You could predict everything what was going to happen.

I looked over at Rosalie who was reading a fashion magazine, her face was scrunched up and I could hear her muttering things under her breath that even a vampire would struggle to hear. Jasper had his head in a civil war book. Every so often he would scoff at some inaccuracy and roll his eyes. I decided to have some fun.

Again I pulled out my ipod and videoed jasper. The I played in back in slow motion and almost peed myself laughing. However I didn't let a sound out of my lips. I then took a picture of Rosalie and put a moustache on her. I had to run to the bathroom I was laughing that much. Rosalie justrolled her eyes and Jasper didn't notice.

Bella's pov

"The plane is now decending. Please will all passengers stay seated. We hope you have a nice time in volterra and thank you for flying with easy jet."

I was about to face the Volturi

**Your all probably going to tell me this was rubbish. Butit took me an hour to write this. I will upload a new chapter soon. Maybe not if I don't get 5 reviews. Oh and please. Make a wish tonight that I get a new space bar. THANKS AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Wow another update in one week. You're very lucky because I only got 6 reviews. They were nice but none of them convinced me that you guys like reading my rubbish stories. Anyway on with the story. OH I almost forgot, I didn't do this on the first chapter and I will only say it once _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! (BUT I WISH I OWN ALEC)_**

Bella's pov

We all were the first ones off the plane. None of us had spoke yet, we didn't know what to say.

"So, are we getting a taxi?" I asked.

"I suppose so. We cannot run now its 7 in the morning and very light." Said Jasper, always being the cleaver one.

"Bella I don't think we should go to the volturi yet, they'll be busy and I think we should buy you some stuff first because you could be stuck in that castle for a while." Said Rosalie.

I didn't think of that.

"YAY LETS GO BUY BELLA LOADS OF STUFF!" shouted Emmet.

We went into the Volterra shopping mall and Rosalie said I needed a new phone first, so nobody could get in contact with me and I could get the volturi guards numbers.

I picked a green Blackberry Curve.

We then went and got me an ipod touch, an ipad 2 and loads of books so I wouldn't get bored. I got the hunger games, wuthering heights, little women and Macbeth.

We then went clothes shopping. Jasper hung back and said he was going for a hunt and he would meet us at the food court at 3. Emmet went with him.

"So, I guess it's just us two then." Said Rosalie. She sounded relieved.

We walked into a random clothes shot and I picked 7 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of leggings 5 t-shirts, a belt and a jumper. Then we went into a dress shop and I got 8 dresses, then we went into a clothes and accessories shop. I got 3 necklaces and 7 bracelets, 2 pairs of vans and some converse. Then we went into a music store and I got some beats.

BY this time it was ten to three so we met jasper and Emmet at the food court.

"Hey Bella did you have a nice time?" Asked Emmet, being serious for once.

"Um, yeah I did." I said. Suddenly I realized that I would probably never see Rosalie, Jasper or Emmet again.

"Bella why are you feeling upset?" Asked Jasper frowning.

"I'll miss everyone. And I'll never see you all again." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Rosalie frowned.

"Bella do you really think we would make you go and live with the volturi alone? Jasper is going to join as well; He says there is nothing left for him in forks. You wont be alone."

That cheered me up at bit.

Jaspers Pov

I was going with Bella. There was nothing left for me in forks and the family were driving me crazy. I couldn't leave Bella.

After watching Bella eat. We made our way to a taxi rank. A taxi pulled up and we climbed in.

"Where are you off to them?" asked the man cheerfully. He was only about 19 and seemed really nice.

"The volturi castle." Rosalie said. The guy frowned the got into convocation about call of duty with Emmet.

We soon pulled up and Rosalie paid the driver and we walked into the castle and up to the front desk.

Rosalie's pov

I know from my past time being here that Giovanna (**A/N I don't know if that's her name but…) **was really funny about letting people see the kings so I tossed back my hair and marched up to the desk.

"Hi I'm Rosalie hale from the Cullen clan. I need a visit with aro now, I booked one for 5 o' clock.

Giovanna started to log onto the computer when Emmet shoved Bella onto his back and we ran to the throne room. I hadn't really booked an appointment.

Emmet put Bella down and we turned to face her. "Bella you and Jasper need to do this alone now. We are going back and telling them that you and Jasper are mates and you a living somewhere in Paris. Good luck." I said and hugged her.

"Bella, you'll always be my sister and if you ever want to chat, video cam me." Emmet said and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see you again someday." I whispered. The me and Emmet ran away. We had an angry Giovanna do deal with.

I know this is short but I am really tired. If I don't get 10 reviews then I will not update for a while.

**5 reviews or less = no update at all**

**6-10 reviews = extremely short update and not for a month.**

**11-20 reviews = a very long chapter 6000+ words and in Alec's and Bella's pov.**

**20+ reviews = a 6000= chapter every two days for two weeks**

**you cannot review more than once**


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is probably going to be very short cuz I have had a busy day. I apologize for my short chapters. I was looking at a picture of Alec today and it made my heart beat faster and I felt dizzy. That's how much I love him.

**Alec: Really?**

**Me: urmm… yeah?…**

**Alec: YAY SHE'S FINALLY IN LUV WITH ME!**

Bella's pov

Jasper opened the throne room for me and I stepped inside. It was a round room and it was very beautiful. On the three thrones sat Aro Cauis and Marcus. All of the guards were there apart from Jane and Alec.

"Ah Bella, what a happy surprise." Said Aro. He came forwards and took my hand in his. Suddenly his grasp became too firm and I yelped in pain. Jasper growled and threw me across the room where my head hit the wall and started bleeding. I was whimpering in pain. My vision was blurry but no vampires were trying to attack me

"Bella." Was all I heard when I blacked out. I recognized his voice, it was Alec.

Alec's pov ** yay Alec!**

As I walked in the throne room, Bella was thrown against the wall with blood pouring from her head.

"Bella!" I shouted just before she blacked out.

I remembered Bella from her last visit here. I remember holding her while Edweirdo got hurt. I kind of hate Edward. He took Bella away from me, and I was madly in love with her.

I quickly fan out of the room with her and layed her on my bed. Surprisingly nobody followed me. It must be because they couldn't resist the blood.

I grabbed a bowl of cold water and a flannel and dabbed at her forehead. It was only a small cut but there was a big lump on the top of her head. The blood didn't bother me, I was surprised about that, but I never have had a strong bloodlust.

Bella groaned and opened her eyes.

"Where the hell am I." She said

Bella's pov

I couldn't remember anything. But then it all came flooding back, I remembered walking into the throne room with Jasper but I couldn't remember anything before that. I obviously remembered Edward cheating on me but why had I gone to the Volturi with Jasper.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout. A man walked in the room. He had blond hair that stuck up slightly.

"Uh.. hi. Who are you" I asked

"I'm Demitri."

"Oh yeah, I remember you from my last visit here. Where's Jasper?" I asked.

Alec decided to leave the room at that point.

"Bella, Jaspers been sent home because Aro says his power is useless. I'm sorry Bella but you have to stay here."

I wasn't bothered by this. At least I wont have to cope with Edward and Alice.

"Where did Alec go?" I asked confused.

"To Jane's room. He hates humans. No offence." Demetri replied

"None taken." I said. I sat up and I felt fine.

"I think I'm okay now." I said.

"Are you ready to go and see Aro?"

"Sure."

Felix's pov

We were all waiting for Bella to come backing. Alec had stormed off yet again. I almost killed him even if he is my best friend. He'll try to make Bella's life a misery because Jane told him to and he does whatever she tells him to. She hurts him if he doesn't.

Bella walked into the throne room with Demetri or Demy I like to call him.

"ITS BELLA!" I yelled and ran up to her and gave her a hug. My outburstseemed to frighten her and she shrunk away behind Demetri.

"Felix here gets excited around humans, he's a big softy. Aww your such a baby fifi." Said Demetri. I hate the nickname fifi but I let it go because I didn't want to scare Bella.

"Ah.. I see the useless human has graced us with her presence." Said Alec. This was going to be a long chat… Poor Bella.

**I know this was short but I cannot be bothered. Please review loads. It's just a click away**.** If you do review start your review with "you love alec" (being me loves alec) so i know how many of you read this junk (junk as in my stories)**


End file.
